A meeting moderator is typically placed in charge of planning and executing a meeting. For example, the meeting moderator may be required to obtain space for the meeting, schedule presenters for the various presentation slots of the meeting and invite attendees to the meeting. Unfortunately, it often becomes difficult to schedule the various presenters into the available presentation slots. It is not uncommon for one or more presenters to pressure the meeting moderator into scheduling them into a presentation slot that may be already reserved by another presenter.
Despite numerous attempts to help facilitate meeting scheduling, it remains difficult to gather groups of people, especially when some of the presenters are high-profile members of an organization, typically with very full schedules.